


Breakfast at Sam's

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Kinktober, fast, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Natasha have a very intimate moment in Sam's bedroom.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Breakfast at Sam's

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Thigh Riding.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve was wired after they got to Sam’s. He and Natasha were in Sam’s bedroom, washing the grime and ash off of themselves. Sam had busied himself in the kitchen and Steve could smell fresh coffee and breakfast cooking. 

“You okay?” he asked her. 

“Yeah.” She didn’t look like she was okay.

“What's going on?” 

“When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore.” 

“There's a chance you might be in the wrong business,” he said, echoing her own words from earlier back to her. 

“I owe you.” 

“It's okay.” He smiled. 

“If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?” she asked him. 

“I would now. And I'm always honest.” 

“Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing,” she said. 

“Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting.”

She closed the distance between them, leaning over and kissing his cheek then his lips. He wasn’t quite sure what to do so he kissed her back, surprised when she sat on his lap and put her arms around him. They kissed for several minutes, each kiss becoming a little more heated. 

He stood with her in his arms and carried her to the bed, placing her on it and lying beside her. She pulled him close and kissed him again. He loved the feel of her curves against him and wanted more. He cupped her breast in his hand. She moaned against his mouth as he teased her puckered nipple through her tank top. He pulled the strap down and freed her breast, dipping his head to suck her nipple deep into his mouth. Natasha groaned and pressed her hips against him. 

Everything was moving so quickly. It was kind of spinning out of control, but he didn’t care right now. He suspected she needed him as much as he did her.

He pushed his knee between her legs and was surprised when she pressed her crotch against his thigh and tightened her legs around it. He kissed her again as she moved so she was straddling his thigh high enough that every time she ground into him, her hip and leg rubbed his cock. He pulled her top down enough to expose both her breasts. He bent his head and sucked one nipple and then switched to the other. 

She unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand down the front to touch herself, while rubbing against him. 

“I want you, N’tasha,” he murmured against her chest. 

She made a sound and kept moving against him. The friction was driving him crazy. He wanted to be naked with her, wanted to fuck her, but he was sure they didn’t have time. 

“Take you pants off,” he whispered to her. 

She moved just enough to yank them off along with her tiny pink panties. She straddled his thigh and rubbed herself against his trousers as he raised his leg up so she could come back into his arms. She rode him hard as he played with her nipples and kissed her. She grabbed his hand and shoved it between her and his leg. He found her clitoris and let her grind against his fingers. He swallowed the sounds she made. 

“Oh fuck, Steve!” she moaned as she rode him. If she kept it up, he was going to come his pants. She began to rub him through his trousers as she rocked on his thigh. He met her thrust for thrust. 

“Steve,” she breathed then moaned quiet as her body shuddered against him. She kept rubbing and rubbing until he couldn’t hold back either. He moaned her name as he felt the wet warmth as he came inside his jeans. 

Sam tapped on the closed door. “I made breakfast, if you guys eat that sort of thing.” 

“Just a sec,” Natasha answered as they both hurried to clean up enough to eat breakfast with Sam and decide what they hell they were going to do now. 

Steve stopped Natasha before they opened the door. “I – this is a real thing for me. Just so you know.”

She grinned. “I know. Believe me, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
